Love Note
by Suzana AKL
Summary: E se, ao invés de Shinigamis, tivessem cupidos? E se, ao invés de coisas feias, tivéssemos Mello e Ryuuzaki nos papéis celestiais? E se, ao invés de intelectuais, um anjo chamado Raposa contasse essa história? UA OOC YAOI RxL MxM CAPÍTULOS REPOSTADOS
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence!**

**O.b.s.1: Suzana e seu humor negro, OOC e nonsense aporrinhando a paciência na sessão de DN! \o\**

**O.b.s.2: Vai ter sim yaoi! Não gosta, não leia!**

**O.b.s.3: Eu vou logo avisando: não sou preconceituosa. Ou seja, não tenho nada contra roqueiros, emos, religiosos, etc, etc e tal. Faço isso para minha diversão, não tenho nenhum objetivo de vida, muito menos objetivo de discriminar alguém. Está aqui o aviso, então, se for reclamar, encontre BONS argumentos, que eu não tenha colocado aqui, por favor.**

**O.b.s.4: Join the fic, people!**

**Love Note**

**Prólogo**

_Reunião dos Cupidos_

_Horário: 5ª trombeta do dia_

Eis o assunto da semana. Nessa reunião, o Arcanjo Mikael escolheria o melhor cupido de todos os tempos. Os principais candidatos eram: Ryuuzaki, Mihael Keehl e Nate River.

O Arcanjo estava na cadeira mais elevada. Estava um burburinho de vozes lá embaixo, e os principais candidatos, calados nas primeiras cadeiras. De repente, o Arcanjo se levanta, e todos se calam.

- Em segundo lugar, ficou Nate. E, em primeiro, tivemos um empate entre Ryuuzaki e Mihael.

- O QUE?! - grita Mihael, levantando-se da cadeira e olhando furioso para Mikael.

- Sente-se, Mihael. Para melhorar isso, eu mandarei-os para o mundo humano com os Love Notes e os colocarei à prova.

Todos voltaram a falar, e agora não era mais um burburinho, e sim uma babel de vozes. Love Note? Fazia décadas que não se usava isso! Seu uso fora suspenso depois que um tal lá decidiu que todos teriam que se amar e viver em paz, fumando qualquer planta que vissem pela frente. Isso lá para os anos 70...

- Senhor... - chamou Ryuuzaki - E qual seria essa prova?

- Vocês acompanhariam um humano, e o que fizesse esse humano formar mais casais apaixonados e _se_ apaixonar primeiro, ganha! Vocês têm um ano para fazê-lo!

- Sim!

- Muito bem, aqui estão os cadernos! Podem partir agora, se quiserem!

Os dois saíram dali antes mesmo que o Poderoso Chefão acabasse a sentença.

* * *

Numa reunião separada...

- Near! - chama Mikael - Você vai dificultar o trabalho daqueles dois.

- Sim senhor. - respondeu Nate.

- Agora, precisaremos registrar isso... Raposa!

- Euzinha! - responde um anjo na forma de mulher, morena com cabelos castanho-escuro e olhos na mesma cor.

- Nomeio-te a Narradora dessa história! Seu trabalho será registrar todos os principais passos daqueles dois e dos humanos que escolherem, mas tenha esperteza! Eu não quero um relatório, e sim uma história romântica!

- E cômica, senhor?

- Pode ser, desde que tenha romance!

- Tá, tá... Desde que começou a falar com a Jane Austen, o senhor tá muito romântico...

-... - Mikael não estava ouvindo muito, pois estava lendo _Orgulho e Preconceito_.

* * *

N/A.: Está aí, mais uma fic de DN, by me! xD Bom, essa será uma RaitoL, MattMello (sim, dessa vez estará tudo nos seus conformes, ou seja, semes serão semes e ukes serão ukes, ok pessoinhas?... xD)

Oh sim, apresento-lhes Itachi, meu ca...ham!

Ita: ¬¬

Su: Secretário! n.n

Ita: Eu mereço uma chefe assim, me devendo meses de salário, me fazendo de escravo, e--

Su: Quero mate! Anta, quero dizer, anda!

Ita: Vai você!

Su: (aponta Winchester) An-da.

Ita: Sim senhora... ¬¬ (sai)

Su: Hoje em dia é tão difícil arranjar bons empregados... u.ù

Povo de DN: (tremendo no canto) O.O

Ita: Daqui a pouco vocês se acostumam, se bem que a Sakura, de Naruto, teve que aderir ao alcoolismo antes mesmo de começarem as gravações da fic...

Povo de DN: SOCORROOOO!!!! \ç.ç/

Su e Mikael: kukukukukuku... Que venha a fic... °¬°

REVIEWS/o/

Suzana AKL


	2. O humano de Ryuuzaki

**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence!**

**O.b.s.1: Suzana e seu humor negro, OOC e nonsense aporrinhando a paciência na sessão de DN! \o\**

**O.b.s.2: Vai ter sim yaoi! Não gosta, não leia!**

**O.b.s.3: Eu vou logo avisando: não sou preconceituosa. Ou seja, não tenho nada contra roqueiros, emos, religiosos, etc, etc e tal. Faço isso para minha diversão, não tenho nenhum objetivo de vida, muito menos objetivo de discriminar alguém. Está aqui o aviso, então, se for reclamar, encontre BONS argumentos, que eu não tenha colocado aqui, por favor.**

**O.b.s.4: Join the fic, people!**

**Love Note**

**Cap. 1: O humano de Ryuuzaki**

Era uma vez um menininho muito feliz chamado Raito Yagami, que adoraaaava saltitar, e colher flores em grandes canteiros, e pintar quadros com as cooooores do aaaaaarco-ííííííííííris, e... OK, a narradora aqui é uma mentirosa, ela já vai ser presa, não se preocupem.

História real: Raito era um menino melancólico, chegava quase a ser gótico. Bom, seria gótico se não fosse emo, que nem o Office Enterprise, Windows Media Player e tantos outros programas da Microsoft.

Enfim, numa bela aula (não perguntem sobre o que, ele e eu, a narradora, estávamos muito entretidos ouvindo Panic! at the disco), Raito viu um caderninho, bonitinho até, preto com bordas rosas e um marca-página com pompom na ponta da mesma cor, caído embaixo da janela da sala. Pobre caderno, tão sozinho e abandonado, né Raito? Sim... Smeagol o quer... Meu precioso...

Caham, antes que comecem a crescer pêlos em nossos pés...

Assim que o sinal tocou (só ouvimos porque a música tinha acabado), o menino Raito (que cute...) correu para pegar o caderno antes de qualquer garotinha que chagasse lá primeiro, saltanto (ou saltitando?) alguns obstáculos à frente. Chegou lá e ficou parado em frente ao caderno.

Pegar ou não pegar?

Se pegasse, não seria roubo? Se não pegasse, e chovesse (como anunciava a meteorologia), o caderno não estragaria? Se pegasse (ou roubasse?), poderia virar um cleptomaníaco, e acabaria seus dias na cadeia, porque roubou artigos de papelaria! Ou pior! Aquelq poderia ser o caderno de uma advogada (ou advogado?) de defesa, e ali poderiam estar informação importantíssimas que inocentariam um inocente que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, passeando na maior inocência! E as informações estariam perdidas se chovesse e o caderno molhasse! E agora, Raito? E AGORA, Raito?! E agora, RAITO?! E AGORA, RAITO?!?! E agora, E agora, E agora, E agora, E agora, RAITOOOOOOO???!!! ZOH MÁI GÓDI, alguém traz um canivete suíço, o sangue tá coagulando nos pulsos dele!!! E no cérebro também! Meu Deus, eu acho que isso é um derrame!

Caham... Em outras palavras: PEGA LOGO O CADERNO, PORRA!

* * *

O garoto chegou em casa assim que o primeiro trovão ressoou, anunciando uma violenta tempestade.

- Boa noite, mãe! - cumprimentou Raito, passando reto pela mulher.

- Raito...?

- Vou estudar! - grita lá de cima, batendo a porta do quarto.

- Snif... que filho dedicado... Tenho que ligar pras minhas amigas para esfregar isso na cara delas! - e assim, a mulher vai direto para o telefone - Alô, Dolores?...

* * *

Raito se encontrava apoiado na porta, ofegante e olhando para o caderno em suas mãos. Começou a chover forte, e a chuva fustigava no vidro da porta que dava para a varanda.

- "Love Note..." - pensava - "que porra é essa?" - pensava mais.

- Esse caderno é meu. - falou uma voz vinda da varanda.

O garoto olhou assustado para quem estava na varanda. Ali, iluminado pela luz do quarto, estava Ryuuzaki, completamente encharcado e com as roupas branquíssimas colando no corpo, o cabelo negro também molhado, caindo sobre os olhos (com grandes olheiras, diga-se de passagem) de mesma cor.

- Q-quem é você? - pergunta Raito, olhando assustado pro estranho "ser" na sua varanda.

- Sou o dono do caderno, te conto mais se me deixar entrar, aqui fora está muito frio...

- Ah! Sim! - e lá vai Raito abrir a porta para Ryuuzaki.

Sinceramente, aqui eu tenho que fazer uma ínfima observação: por que, diabos, ela vai abrir a porta?! Tudo bem, Ryu-chan é um cupido, e tal e tal, mas... ELE ERA UM DESCONHECIDO! E se fosse um ladrão, um sociopata, um psicopata?! E ele nem mete medo, que nem os nossos primos, os Shinigamis (Deuses da Morte), para ter todo esse poder de persuasão! Por Deus, esse garoto é mais burro do que aparenta...!

- Muito obrigado. - agradeceu Ryuuzaki, entrando no quarto e molhando o carpete - Teria uma toalha?

- Err... Claro! (não, Vivo!) - disse o colegial, e foi buscar a toalha pedida - Bom, e quem é você?

- Meu nome é Ryuuzaki, sou um cupido e dono desse caderno. Pelo menos meio-dono, de agora em diante.

- Como assim?

E lá vai Ryu-chan pôr-se a contar toda a história, desde a reunião até o momento presente.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa: Você não pode interferir em casais já formados, por mais que eles estejam infelizes. A interferência do caderno pode resultar em uma inveja colérica, que pode fazer o homem ou a mulher largado(a) cometer loucura, no mínimo machucar o concorrente e, no máximo, matá-lo.

- Em outras palavras, eu vou ter que te ajudar a ganhar uma competição?

- Isso mesmo.

- Ok...

- _Raito!_ - chamou a mãe lá de baixo.

- Sim, mãe?!

- _Quer jantar?!_

- Sim, eu to indo! - ele volta para o cupido - Olha, Ryuuzaki, eu vou jantar, mas to aqui o mais rápido possível.

- Sim... - respondeu o anjo, que rapidamente se entreteu com o computador do Yagami.

* * *

Logo o garoto voltou, com um pedaço de torta de morango na mão e o garfo na boca.

- Voltei! - disse o garoto, tirando o garfo da boca.

- Que é isso?

- Torta de morango! É bom, quer um pedaço?

- Sim...

Raito tira um pedaço da torta e dá na boca de Ryu-chan (eu, sinceramente, babei quando isso aconteceu. Assim, Rai-chan já vai treinando, pra dar na boquinha da namorada, né...). O anjo arregalou os olhos (mais, se era possível, porque Ryu-chan parece sob efeito de cafeína 24h por dia), arrancou o prato da mão de Rai-chan e acabou de comer a torta em dois tempos.

- Nossa... Isso é muito bom! - disse o cupido, com os olhos brilhando.

- Que bom que gostou. - sorrisos.

Sorrisos

Mais sorrisos.

Outros sorrisos.

Somem mais sorrisos ainda.

Isso tá parecendo concurso de miss.

- Nii-chan! - gritou a irmãzinha de Raito, Sayu, adentrando o quarto sem nem bater na porta. Bom, não posso falar nada, já fiz isso com Arcanjo Mikael...

- Sayu! - Raito - V-você não tá...

- Não tô o que?

- Ela não pode me ver.

- Nada... fala, o que quer?

- Nii-chan, como é o Teorema de Pitágoras?! - o quadrado da hipotenusa é igual a soma do quadrado dos catetos.

- O quadrado da hipotenusa é igual a soma do quadrado dos catetos, ou seja, h² igual a c² c². - não disse? Raposa é um gênio.

- Ah tá... What the hell é a hipotenusa e o cateto? - viu, Rai-chan? Egoísta, foi pegar toda a inteligência pra você...

- Ai meu Deus... Vem cá, que eu te explico.

* * *

Uma hora depois, a irmãzinha de Raito entende a lição (hipotenusa NÃO é ângulo) e vai dormir. Então, chega o belo impasse: aonde Ryu-chan vai dormir?

- Na cama, com você, claro.

- Não mesmo! Minha cama é de solteiro!

- E...? Nós dois somos magros, qual o problema?

- E... você é homem!

- Não, sou um anjo, anjos não têm sexo, só assumo a aparência de homem porque me apraz.

- Certo, certo... então, err...

Raito forrou um cobertor grosso no chão e colocou um travesseiro lá.

- Pronto, você pode dormir aqui.

Pela manhã, foi meio difícil de explicar pra mãe de Rai-chan o porquê de um cobertor e um travesseiro no chão. A explicação de Raito:

- Eu tenho caído da cama ultimamente, aí, pra eu não precisar levantar, eu forrei o chão!

- Oh meu Deus... meu filho perfeito virou um preguiçoso! Preciso de um calmante! Na verdade, uma caixa dele, aí eu tomo uma overdose, e...

- MÃE!

* * *

Raposa: Tá aí o lado do Rauuzaki, Arcanjo.

Mikael: LINDO! MARAVILHOSO! NOMEIO-TE A NARRADORA OFICIAL DA CÉU!!!

Raposa: Certo, certo...

Su: E cadê o do Mihael?

Raposa: Ele é muito crítico, ainda tá procurando.

Mikael: FALE PARA ELE ACHAR! RÁPIDO! E SÓ VOLTE AQUI COM O CAPÍTULO 2!!!

Raposa: Romântico psicopata, agora deu uma de editor, eu mereço...

Itachi: Bem vinda ao meu lindo mundo...

Raposa: De escritor?

Itachi: Não, de capacho.

Su: ITACHIIIIIIII!!!!! QUERO MASSAGEEEEEEEMMMMMMM... T-T

Mikael: TAMBÉM QUERO, RAPOSAAAAAA... T-T

Itachi e Raposa: Mereço... ¬¬

**Reviews:**

**kamila youko:** Tá aqui o 1º cap, não, eu não pretendo parar por falta de review... xD se fosse assim, eu pararia qse tds as histórias q escrevo... ¬¬ (com excessão de Colégio, q surpreendendemente tm mais d 180 reviews). bjs, e vlw pelo apoio! se puder, divulga, tá? t dou uma barra de chocolate! xD

**Pan Kit:** EXISTE??? AQUELA INCOMPETÊNCIA DE SECRETÁRIO NÃO ME AVISOU??? CABEÇAS IRÃO ROLAR!!! (3h e uma caixa de calmantes depois...) mt obrigada pela review, Tia Pan! n.n

**BrandaaShadow:** Espero que esteja legal o suficiente! xD vlw pela review, bjs!

Bom, espero que tenham gostado/o/

Bye bye, povão! \o\

REVIEWS, HEIN!!! LOL

Suzana AKL


	3. O humano de Mihael

**Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence!**

**O.b.s.1: Suzana e seu humor negro, OOC e nonsense aporrinhando a paciência na sessão de DN! \o\**

**O.b.s.2: Vai ter sim a porra do yaoi!**

**O.b.s.3: Eu vou logo avisando: não sou preconceituosa. Ou seja, não tenho nada contra roqueiros, emos, religiosos, etc, etc e tal. Faço isso para minha diversão, não tenho nenhum objetivo de vida, muito menos objetivo de discriminar alguém. Está aqui o aviso, então, se for reclamar, encontre BONS argumentos, que eu não tenha colocado aqui, por favor.**

**O.b.s.4: Join the fic, people!**

**Love Note**

**Cap. 2: O Humano de Mihael**

_O megashow de rock em um campo aberto. Milhares de pessoas lá, cantando as músicas e gritando pelos integrantes. O vocalista/guitarrista, claro, se destacava. No final da última música, resolveu fazer uma graça..._

_- MUITO OBRIGADO! - gritava, de cima do palco - MUITO OBRIGADO PELO SEU APOIO! E QUEM GOSTOU DO SHOOOOOOOOOOW?!_

_- MATT! MATT! MATT! - gritava a multidão._

_O vocalista e guitarrista se atirou na multidão. Aí... Bom, aí ele acordou, até porque, como já dizia o velho deitado, "alegria de pobre dura pouco"._

* * *

POW!

- Minha cabeçaaaa... - reclamava o ruivo, esfregando a cabeça.

- _MAAAAIL!_

- Que é, mãe?!

- _O café tá pronto! E os garotos já estão aqui!_

- Valeeeeu!

Mail Jeevas (Matt) era um garoto (bastante) (a)normal. Cantava e tocava numa banda (The Hell), fazia parte de uma família tradicional (ele, pai, mãe e irmã), e... bem era meio viciado em computadores (leia-se: hacker). E também um azarado. Não era em nada parecido com Rai-chan, em outras palavras... na verdade, eram parecidos em uma coisa: era totalmente lesado.

- Matt! - após esse grito, um de seus amigos, Rock Lee (o baixista), pegou o garoto no flagra, quando estava tirando o short do pijama. Por conta do susto, o ruivo se desequilibrou e caiu, batendo a cabeça na quina da cama. - MATT!!! Cara, cê tá legal?

- Ai... minha cabeça... again...

- Claro que ele tá bem. - disse Sakura Haruno (a baterista), entrando no quarto e sentando na cama - Vaso ruim não quebra.

- Ô feiosa, deixa o garoto. - repreendeu Sai Yamagawa (outro guitarrista), encostado no batente da porta.

- É festa agora? - Gaara Sabaku (Robert/amigo), entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama.

- Uhul! - gritou Temari Sabaku (back vocal/tecladista), jogando-se em cima do irmão.

- SAI, TEMARI!

- É pra ontem, Matt! Mamãe tá te chamando antes que dê o cereal para o cachorro! - Ridner, a irmã, briga na porta.

- Vem cá, esta budega virou a casa da Mãe Joana?! Todo mundo pra fora, pra eu me arrumar!... Você também, Ridner!

- Sou sua irmã mais velha, não tem nada aí que já não tenha visto.

- FORA!

E, assim concluímos: Mail Jeevas era um garoto normal, com amigos normais e uma família normal, assim como o América de Natal tá em primeiro lugar no Brasileirão.

* * *

Os últimos acordes da música eram ouvidos da garagem da família Sabaku, para agradecimentos dos vizinhos (eu ouvi alguém gritar aleluia? ALELUIA, IRMÃO! ALELUIAAAA!!!). Eles guardaram os instrumentos e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

- Vai dar uns amassos no Shika hoje, Tema-chan? - perguntou Sakura, como se aquilo fosse o mesmo que perguntar "Que horas são?".

- Cala a boca!

- Pior é que ela não tá mentindo, Temari... Esse bagulho aí com o Nara é sério, ou é só zoa? - perguntou Matt, ajudando Gaara a fechar o portão da garagem.

- Não te interessa, Jeevas! Agora, com licença que eu preciso me arrumar! - disse, vermelha, e saiu batendo o pé e a porta.

- Eita, estouradinha... Tenho pena do meu cunhado. - resmungou Gaara.

BLAM!

- _AI MEU NARIZ!!! _- ouviram um grito masculino de dentro.

- _CALA A BOCA, KANKUROU!!!_

- _MAS TÁ SANGRANDO!!!_

- _MORRA!_

- _IRMÃ DESNATURADA!!!_

- _IRMÃO IDIOTA, NÃO ACREDITO QUE SOU SUA GÊMEA!!!_

- _E EU ACREDITO!?_

- _MORRA DE HEMORRAGIA!_

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GAARA, MATT, ALGUÉM!!! - de repente, pela mesma porta que Temari entro, saiu Kankurou, o irmão mais velho e produtor da banda, com a camisa branca manchada de sangue, e a cara também. - Por favor, um de vocês dois, me ajude...

- Ai, Deus... Podem ir, eu vou cuidar disso. - disse Gaara, despachando todo mundo e entrando novamente com o irmão. - Coloca a cabeça pra cima, criatura.

* * *

No caminho de Matt, tinha uma pedra.

Momento cultura: 

_"No meio do caminho tinha uma pedra  
tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho  
tinha uma pedra  
no meio do caminho tinha uma pedra. _

Nunca me esquecerei desse acontecimento  
na vida de minhas retinas tão fatigadas.  
Nunca me esquecerei que no meio do caminho  
tinha uma pedra  
Tinha uma pedra no meio do caminho  
no meio do caminho tinha uma pedra." 

_No Meio do Caminho, Carlos Drumond de Andrade_

Profundo, não? Bom, voltando ao assunto. No meio do caminho de Matt, tinha uma pedra, na qual ele tropeçou, mas não caiu! Não, antes de atingir o chão ele bateu com a cara no muro mesmo.

- Puta que o pariu! - xingou o ruivo, massageando a testa. Mas, como desgraça de pobre é pouca, ele cambaleia para trás e cai de bunda no chão. - Caraaaalho... Como eu amo a minha vida!

Espertamente, ele soca o chão de concreto. Mas não rala o punho, como era de se esperar por parte de seu elevado QI (**Q**uantidade de **I**mbecilidade), e sim bate em algo macio. Olha para baixo e vê um caderno preto, com bordas vermelhas e escritas também vermelhas, que diziam "_Love Note_". Curioso (e idiota), ele pega o caderno sem nenhum remorso. Que é? Esse cara já roubou tanta revista e bala em banca de jornal que, se vendesse tudo, estaria milionário.

* * *

Chegando em casa, se tranca no quarto, senta na cama e fica encarando o caderno.

- "Merda é essa? Love Note... provavelmente, um diário de uma menininha qualquer. Seria divertido ver isso..." - garoto sádico... Parece a chefa...

- Hei, isso é meu.

- AH!

Matt olha para a janela de seu quarto e ali estava sentado Mihael, contra a luz da lua cheia, os cabelos loiros reluzindo (os cabelos dele são oleosos mesmo... inveja mata, né não?) e os olhos mais sombrios que nunca.

- Q-quem é você?

- Sou o dono desse caderno, Mihael, mas também pode me chamar de Mello. Sou um cupido, e preciso de sua ajuda para vencer uma coisa...

E lá vai Ello-chan contar tuuudo _de novo_. Aí, daqui a pouco eu sei essa história de cor e salteado!

- E o que eu ganho com isso tudo?

- Diversão e uma namorada? - respondeu o anjo, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Hm... to dentro! Agora... já são 23:00, vou dormir...

E Matt começa a forrar um colchonete no chão, com um travesseiro.

- Você pode dormir aqui.

- Ninguém vai estranhar isso no chão?

- Bom, é que...

- Matt! - grita Ridner, entrando no quarto sem cerimônias.

- Ridner! E-eu...

- Devolva A-G-O-R-A a merda da minha caneta preta de tinteiro! Porra, já te disse pra não pegar aquilo sem minha permissão uma porrada de vezes!

- O-o q--

- Ela não pode me ver.

- Ah tá...

- Hein?

- Ah, tá! - Matt pega a caneta e joga pra irmã. Ela já estava fechando a porta quando faz um comentário.

- Ah, maninho tá ficando esperto! Agora forrou o chão pro caso de cair. - sai.

- Entendo... - suspirou Mihael - No comments...

- Cale-se e durma.

* * *

- Aaaa...tum! - e lá vai Att-chan pro chão de novo! Mas, dessa vez, em cima de Ello-chan!

- QUE DIA-- - o anjo acorda assustado, e dá de cara com um ruivo sonolento em cima dele

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! - grito conjunto.

Matt, sempre sortudo, dá um pulo e bate a cabeça na quina da mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Caralho, cê tá legal!? - pegunta Ello-chan. massageando a cabeça do outro.

- Tô... valeu. - Att-chan sorri.

QUE-CENA-MAIS-FOFA!!! Quer dizer, Ello-chan massageando a cabeça de att-chan, e esse sorrindo! Eu ainda morro qualquer dia desses!

- MAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grita Lee, entrando no quarto. E lá vai a cabeça de Matt novamente.

Tadinho, vai ter um traumatismo craniano antes de isso tudo terminar.

* * *

Mik: Kukukuku... Perfect, mon amour... (ri Mikael, alisando um gato persa)

Rap: Err... Mikael? O senhor tá bem?

Mik: Claro! Capítulo 3! Pra ontem! Anda! Vai! O Sr. Tinkles quer! ANDAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Rap: Filho da puta, agora é oficialmente um editor! E ainda dos maus! Eu taquei pedra na cruz, né Jesus? (resmunga)

Tio Voldie: Raposa... Raposa!

Rap: Que é, ôôôôô cara-pálida? ¬¬

T. Voldie: Você viu o Frederico?

Rap: Tava com a Suzana...

Su: n.n (brincando com a cobrinha (UI! xD))

T. Voldie: FREDERICO!!! \°O°/ (corre) Não o jogue pela janela de novo...

Su: Tio, olha o tape...

T. Voldie: por f... TUM! (cai de cara no chão)

Ita:... é né, eis nosso companheiro de trabalho... ¬¬

**Reviews:**

**Pan Kit:** 15 anos??? Tenho 14! Tia Pan! \o/ Q outro lá...? .-.' É, bem q podia, né? mas a censura de horário não permite... xDDDD

Pergunta: vc lê Colégio Interno (Inferno)? da seção de Naruto?

Jaa, Tia Pan! o/

**BrendaaShadow:** Thanks very much! 83

Como eu disse aí em cima, não pôde por causa do horário... xDDDD

Bye! o/

**ryuuzaki yuu**: Taí a continuação/o/ Q bom q vc riu! n.n

Primeiro eu tinha pensado em MN, mas depois vi q tinha mais jeito pra MM... 83

Tchauzinhoooo! o/

**Sah-Chan94:** SAH-CHAN!!! \o/ (pula em cima) sim sim, eu sei q sou foda... xD

Brincadeira, taí a continuação... Sim sim, Rai-chan é um jumento mt do gostoso... xDDDDD

Bom, eu espero que você tenha entendido minha explicação sobre o Teorema de Pitágoras... n.n'''

Jaa ne, Sah-chan! o/

Reviews, povão!!! \o\

Jaa ne!!! \o/

Suzana AKL


End file.
